Hermione, la espia
by derelool
Summary: Por fin, despues de vencer a Voldemort algunos alumnos volvieron a terminar su año como correspondia.Todo iba bien hasta que Malfoy le hace una pequeña broma a Granger, ganandose el desprecio de sus compañeros, la chica jura vengarse de la casa Potter y su jefe Snape. Para eso se convierte en una espia y saca a la luz los secretos de todos.
1. El peor error de mi vida

**Hermione, la espía**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

Capitulo 1: el error mas grave de mi vida

Otro año en Hogwarts, le parecía un chiste, todas las muertes que presencio y ahora los Slytherins y Gryffindors se saludaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Al menos era su último año y no quería verles las caras a ciertas "personas" y aunque Harry le insistió que tratara de llevarse bien con ellos, no le importaba, solo quería terminar el curso para cerrar una etapa de su vida, una etapa no muy buena. Pero llena de aventuras junto a Harry y ron.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, era muy de mañana y su estomago le exigía algo.

Cuando llego al comedor ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

Draco Malfoy.

¿Por qué se tenia que levantar tan temprano? Hablo su mente ¿Por qué no se quedo en su cuarto durmiendo calientita? No importa, sólo entraría, comería algo y se iría, sólo eso.

Llego a su mesa y se sentó, estiro su mano para tomar algo y la voz de Malfoy la fastidio.

-hola Granger ¿ya no tienes modales? Eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con una comadreja.

A pesar de la distancia, la habitación vacía la dejo escuchar claramente lo que dijo.

Hermione apretó su mano, quería responderle, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-¿Qué te pasa, te comieron la lengua las comadrejas? Ya sabia yo que eran unos muertos de hambre.- se burlo Draco, pero el silencio de la chica lo hizo perturbarse ¿Qué se creía la sangre sucia? No porque Voldemort estuviera muerto ella tenía el derecho de ignorarlo. El aun podía hacerle daño, y una idea paso por su mente, pero para eso tenia que cambiar su táctica.

- vamos, Granger, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo- el rubio se levanto de su mesa.

-a si, ¿entonces por que no te creo?- Draco se acerco a Hermione y apoyo una mano en la mesa de la Gryffindor.

-si, y como ahora somos amigos te propongo a que juguemos algo.

-oh, Malfoy, eso seria maravilloso- ironizo ella.

-ves que podemos llevarnos bien.

La chica soltó un bufido lo que le dio a Malfoy un pie para continuar.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a disfrazarnos?

-¿disfrazarnos? ¿Estas loco? yo me largo de aquí- Granger se levanto con enfado de su mesa, Malfoy ya le había arruinado el desayuno.

-la gente tiene razón, eres una cobarde- eso la hizo estallar.

-yo no soy una cobarde, huron botador.

-¿entonces por que no te quieres disfrazar?

-simplemente no quiero hacerlo

-ves, le tienes miedo

-¡claro que no!

-cobarde, cobarde- le canto Draco

-¿si me disfrazo me dejas de fastidiar todo el año?

-si, además yo también me voy a disfrazar ¿eso no será divertido?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo Hermione resignada

* * *

Al otro día un golpe en la ventana la despertó, cuidadosamente la abrió y recogió el paquete que la lechuza había dejado allí.

Una cajita blanca, la tomo y la escondió bajo su cama y así Hermione Granger se dispuso a continuar su día.

Ya llegada la tarde Draco Malfoy también recibe una caja parecida a la que envió a la mañana, pero este en vez de guardarla la arroja a la chimenea.

-oye, Hermione-le dijo su amiga pelirroja-¿no vas a venir al baile de bienvenida? El hecho de que no tengas pareja no significa que no puedas divertirte.

-lo siento, Ginny, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-en serio, Hermione solo vienes un momento y luego te vas.

-te haría muy bien distraerte un poco- la voz cantarina de una pequeña rubia hizo sobresaltar al par

-¡Luna! No hagas eso, aunque tienes razón Hermione debe distraerse. Ha estado un poco rara este tiempo.

-ya basta, chicas, tengo cosas que hacer y punto.

La castaña se fue corriendo a su clase dejando a sus amigas preocupadas.

Cuando regreso a su casa sus compañeras estaban tan felices escogiendo su ropa en la sala común que ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

"debe ser por ese bendito baile" pensó Hermione. Mejor así, ella tomo su caja blanca y se la llevo al baño de Myrtle, por alguna extraña razón la llorona no estaba ahí.

Tomo la caja y la abrió "pero que gustos mas morbosos los de Malfoy" la chica suspiro.

-todo sea por verlo a el vistiendo harapos- se dijo Hermione en voz alta. Y sintiéndose animosa se dispuso a ponerse su disfraz.

Draco Malfoy se veía totalmente elegante acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, acababan de bajar a la sala común, mientras algunos compañeros los envidiaban.

Ese día Malfoy estuvo feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

El baile aun no comenzaba pero el comedor estaba lleno incluso los profesores estaban ahí, en un improvisado escenario había una banda probando sus instrumentos, cuando Draco Malfoy seguido de Pansy entraron. Todos se voltearon a verlos y el par avanzo con aire superior.

La fiesta empezó y la banda causa furor entre los jóvenes

-¡me da lastima que Hermione se pierda esto!- le gritaba Ginny a Harry, y eso que estaban abrazados.

-¡si, yo también, como es eso de que no encuentra pareja!- le respondió su novio

-¡claro, y como Ron invito a Luna!- dijo ella apuntando al par que estaba mas alejado.

De pronto la banda dejo de tocar y el escenario se iluminó completamente. Los murmullos aparecieron al instante. Y se intensificaron al ver a Draco Malfoy subiendo al escenario.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso ese idiota va ha decir algo?- hablo Ron para si

El rubio se posiciono al lado del vocalista para utilizar su micrófono.

-¿te imaginas si canta?

-¡eso seria fantástico!- murmuraban unas chicas de Hufflepuff.

-yo, Draco Malfoy, tengo un anuncio que darle a los presentes- dijo el mientras su ego se agrandaba. El silencio que se produjo cuando el hablo se desvaneció nuevamente.

-creo que se le va a proponer a Parkinson.

-¡no! Eso es muy romántico

Ginny escucho esa pequeña plática y le susurro a Harry

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-no se, pero de seguro debe ser una idiotez- de Malfoy no se puede esperar mas- interrumpió Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry

-solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros- agrego Luna que venia junto a Ron.

-no creo que se atreva es un cobarde y mas que ahora a su padre lo sentenciaron con el beso del detentor- la tranquilizo Ron

-yo les quería hacer saber que estas semanas he estado saliendo con una chica… - decía el rubio mientras Hermione corría por los pasillos para llegar al comedor ¿Por qué Draco quería verla allí? No tenia ni idea. Sólo sabia que tenia que llegar a las once como el le había escrito ni un minuto mas, ni un m minuto menos. Y ya eran las 10:59. Apuro su marcha o no llegaría.

-… una chica que todos conocen y su nombre es… Hermione Granger.

Se escucho un solo "oh" seguido de murmullos y mas murmullos y mas murmullos.

-¿Hermione? Definitivamente esta loco- se auto convenció Harry

-claro, es Malfoy ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de el?- le responde Ron

-¡estas mintiendo! ¡Hermione nunca saldría con alguien como tu!- Ginny fue la única valiente que lo encaro.

-¿no me creen?- pregunto inocente Malfoy.

El ruido de las grandes puertas abriéndose hizo que todo el público presente se volteara a verla.

-como ven, le dije a Hermione que si me quería tendría que venir a la fiesta vestida de algo que los muggles llaman "conejita playboy".

No paso ni dos segundos y el comedor entero estallo a carcajadas, solo unos cuantos, que no se rieron, pusieron una cara de duda y decepción.

Hermione quedo en shock. No podía ni respirar, vio lentamente a cada uno de los presentes. Los profesores decepcionados, los alumnos mofándose y sus amigos…

Sus amigos, el tonto de Ron le dijo algo a Harry y este se puso a reír. Sus amigos se rieron de ella.

Ella cerró sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. No pensó en nada, solo corrió, corrió y corrió. Lo más rápido que podía, mientras sus codos se raspaban con las puntas de las paredes que no veía. Choco con las grandes puertas del colegio y no le importo que fuera de noche salio a la luz de la luna mientras sus huesos comenzaban a helarse.

Sus pies la llevaron hacia el lago. Allí se sentó y lloro de rabia. Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos. A sus compañeros, a los profesores, a la directora, las pinturas, los fantasmas, a todos, pero al que mas odiaba era a el. Draco Malfoy.

Y esa noche juro vengarse de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, espero que les guste. Es mi primer dramione. Se que dirán "esto no se parece a la peli", pero en el otro cap si que si. Eso si ahí aquí no hay encargadas del periódico estudiantil ni Hermione escribe en un diario, al principio pensé en hacerlo así, pero era muy confuso. Solo me concentre en las partes de la venganza, de lo que ella haría y como los demás pagarían.**

**Muajajaj**

**Si les gusto dejen un review para saber si voy bien encaminada, y el prox cap la prox semana o antes!**

**Ah, no olviden pasarse por mi otras historias… **

**dere lool**


	2. Mis complices

**Hermione, la espía**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capitulo 2: Mis cómplices

¡Hola! Soy Hermione, el día de ayer fue horrible y digo ayer porque son las dos de la madrugada.

Hace una semana atrás comenzamos este curso en Hogwarts. La directora dijo que seria bueno hacer un baile "una forma encantadora de comenzar el año" había dicho. Y tenia razón fue una "encantadora forma de comenzar el año" para todos, pero no para mi.

_**Con Harry y Ron acabábamos de bajar del expreso de Hogwarts, cuando aparece Draco en una limosina acompañado de su madre.**_

_**-oh, es horrible- dije de forma teatral – ahí viene, el huron de Draco Malfoy.**_

_**-creo que voy a vomitar- hizo arcadas Ron.**_

_**-chicos, la guerra ya termino. Dejen de hacer eso- nos susurro Harry al ver que Draco se acercaba a nosotros.**_

_**-buenos días, Potter, Weasley y… Granger- termino achicando los ojos levemente.**_

_**Su madre lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo sonriéndole a todo el mundo con una sonrisa mas que falsa.**_

_**-de seguro van a hablar con McGonagall, después de que su padre reconociera ser mortifago y eso- me susurro Harry despreocupado.**_

No los odio a todos, puedo tolerar que los de años anteriores se burlen de mi, ellos no me conocen, pero los de mi misma casa, eso no. Es mas que obvio que no todos volvieron a terminar el año, la mayoría se gradúo, otros se murieron. Los demás que raramente solo éramos Slytherins y Gryffindors volvimos.

Les diré quienes retornaron este año.

En primer lugar esta Blaise Zabini, la segunda mano de Draco, si hay algo peor que ser Draco Malfoy, es querer ser Draco Malfoy.

Neville Longbottom el inadaptado de la clase, si la teoría de Luna es la correcta, el ADN de Longbottom esta mezclado con helado de vainilla.

Lavender Brown se pasa creyendo porque en las vacaciones se opero los pechos.

A Seamus Finnigan parece que lo arrojaron por la ventana cuando nació.

Parvati Patil siguió el ejemplo de Trelawney y ahora se viste con ropas aun más extravagantes.

Pansy Parkinson esta todo el día pensando en los galanes de Hogwarts, es lo que mas me irrita.

Y por último nuestro profesor de casas "Potter", si este año ahí cinco casas, en esta quinta entramos todos los anteriores junto al "trío dorado". Como les contaba el encargado es Severus Snape. A el no le agrada mucho la idea, seguro que algún día cometerá alguno de esos asesinatos múltiples, de los que ya estamos acostumbrados.

_**-bueno, como sabrán cada año se eligen prefectos,-nos había dicho Snape después de nuestra primera cena, nuestra casas quedaba cerca de la torre de astronomía- este año los prefectos de la casa de "Potter" serán la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy.**_

-¡oh, merlín! ¡Lo olvide completamente!- Hermione grito de repente. Si, se había dado el lujo de gritar, de todos modos estaba sola. Sola. Esa palabra le dolió, pero era verdad. Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sintió como alguien se sentaban a su lado y la abrazaba. Hermione se acurruco más hasta que ya no pudo respirar.

-mi hermano es un tonto, también Harry y Malfoy- suspiró Ginny- en fin todos son así, incluso yo.

-lo se- se dijo Hermione soltando una risita- Ginny, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿en que?

-voy a vengarme de todos.

-¿de todo Howgarts?

-No, solo de mis compañeros. La casa Potter va a caer.

-¡así que planean una venganza! Me gusta la idea, me quiero unir- Hermione y Ginny miraron a Luna temerosas ¿desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Luna, si nos quieres ayudar tienes que estar dispuesta a todo- le dijo Ginny decidida y Luna asintió sonriente.

Después de unos momentos de amistad, cada una de las chicas se fue a su casa.

Hermione se acostó y suspiro

-el día de mañana va a ser difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, esta corto, pero es necesario. El capitulo que viene va a contener mas drama y va a ser mucho mas largo.**


	3. Harry y Ron

**Hermione, la espía**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capitulo 3: Harry y Ron

Esa mañana fue fantástica, pero solo duro un par de segundos porque al instante recordé lo del día anterior. Levante mis brazos y mire el reloj "tan puntual como siempre". Gracias a merlín cada uno tenia su propia pieza, después de todo solo éramos diez.

Y así empezó mi mañana escolar, antes de bajar al comedor me quede pensando ¿Qué me dirán? ¿Se burlaran? ¿Y si veo a Malfoy?

Sea lo que sea yo antes era una Gryffindor y aun lo sigo siendo. "soy valiente, soy valiente", con ese pensamiento baje.

Ahí me esperaban Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué es eso de que sales con Malfoy?- me ataco Ron

-oh, oh-no supe que mas decir

-Hermione ¿Qué hacías con ese? ¡Debes dejarlo ya!- parpadeé sorprendida, Harry se junto tanto con Ron que se volvió estupido.

-¡si te juntas con el, olvídate de nosotros y de nuestra amistad!- me grito Ron totalmente rojo.

-tienen razón- les dije muy tranquila. Ahora Ron y Harry eran los sorprendidos – es hora de que dejemos de ser amigos.

-¿que?- me dijeron los dos boquiabiertos.

-Hermione, en verdad lo siento, pero es que estamos preocupados- me suplico Harry- la verdad es que te necesitamos y no sabríamos que hacer sin ti.

-Harry tiene razón- me dijo Ron- mira los dos estábamos enojados y te gritamos, pero no hay razón para que esto acabe así ¿verdad?

-claro que no- dijo Harry acercándose a mi.

-es evidente que no- se apresuro a decir Ron- nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, estábamos asustados y creo que ahora deberíamos centrarnos en lo que sientes tú…por Malfoy

-pe…pero yo- trate de decirles

-Hermione, lo siento solo sabemos que eres nuestra amiga desde el principio- me hablo Harry muy nervioso.

-exacto, exacto Harry tiene razón- me dijo ahora Ron.

-chicos, verán no lo hago por lo que paso ayer en la noche, en lo absoluto. Creo que ha llegado el momento, estoy convencida. Yo ya puedo cuidar de mi misma y debería hacerlo.

-¡pero Hermione, tu eres nuestra amiga!- me interrumpió Ron.

- es lo mas conveniente, lo que mas nos conviene a todos. A mí y a ustedes.

-¿estas segura?- me pregunto Harry temeroso

-si, lo estoy- dije simplemente, y me dispuse a irme a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero antes me voltee levemente.

-y no estoy saliendo con Malfoy-cerré la puerta y me fui.

"No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar". Me decía una y otra vez. Aun faltaban unos veinte minutos para la clase, así que no aguante y me fui corriendo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a un aula vacía y ahí me senté en un rincón, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente, no era por Malfoy. Era por mis amigos, pero no podía tenerlos cerca después de lo que les haría.

Todo esta igual que antes, parece igual, huele igual. Pero ahí un pequeño agujero en mi interior que antes no estaba. Es como una astilla en un dedo, pero esta justo encima e mi estomago.

Todavía no se que ocurrirá, pase corriendo chocando con todos, no se si se burlaran, pero de seguro lo hicieron.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo Ginny abriendo lentamente la puerta. Me voltee y pude ver unos mechones de cabello pegados en su frente, al parecer estaba corriendo.

-aja-dije simplemente.

Y ella se fue, entendió que quería estar sola. Vi mi reloj, cinco minutos para la clase de Snape y decidí levantarme. Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos, de seguro ya todos estaban en clases.

Por suerte este año no compartiríamos las salas con nadie.

Me pare frente a las puertas, aun quedaban dos minutos. Si no fuera por Harry y Ron hubiera llegado temprano y ahora estaría en un rincón apartada de todos.

Pero no.

Suspire y abrí la puerta de par en par, todos se voltearon incluso el profesor me quedo mirando profundamente.

-señorita Granger, tome asiento, no vamos a esperarla toda una eternidad.- le dijo Snape con su habitual voz- Hermione le agradeció mentalmente, todos volvieron a poner la vista al frente.

Vio en todas partes, había un lugar, en el centro, avanzo rápidamente y se sentó allí. Evito todas las miradas y se dedico a observar el pizarrón.

-en la clase de hoy no habrán duelos- empezó Snape y se oyeron unos bufidos. –Silencio- sentenció el profesor y prosiguió con sus explicaciones.

-les voy a enseñar un encantamiento, para algunos parecerá estupido, pero es muy efectivo – continuo dando vueltas por la habitación mirando a cada uno atentamente.

-bien-dijo el profesor parándose firme- saquen sus plumas y escriban _Pegadus- _al instante los ruidos de los pergaminos abriéndose cubrieron el lugar.

El profesor siguió dictando y Hermione escribía, no sabia que, solo escribía. Un pequeño pensamiento llego a su mente, antes de volver a Hogwarts, casi al final de las vacaciones.

_**Hermione dio un suspiro y levemente golpeo la puerta, allí estaba en la casa de Harry, la antigua mansión Black. Al instante el moreno le abrió, al parecer estaba deseando que alguien viniera a verlo.**_

_**-hola, **_**Hermione **_**¿y esta sorpresa? si sabría que vendrías hubiera limpiado mas rápido- la saludo abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar.**_

_**-no te preocupes- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, entro y la sonrisa se le borró.**_

_**Todo estaba desordenado, y en el centro rodeado de cajas y muebles viejos, había un caldero gigante sobre una mesa de madera gastada llena de manchas y con frascos e ingredientes para pociones.**_

_**-¡pero, Harry! ¿Que paso aquí?**_

_**El chico que aun seguía en la puerta soto una risita nerviosa y respondió**_

_**-estaba ordenando y las cosas se salieron de control.**_

_**-si, lo entiendo- le respondió mas calmada-¿pero, por que tienes ese caldero ahí?**_

_**-ah, es un regalo**_

_**-¿un regalo? ¿De quien?**_

_**-de Severus**_

_**-¿Severus? ¿Desde cuando son tan íntimos?**_

_**-ya sabes-dijo el mirando hacia otro lado- después de lo de Voldemort y los juicios, fui a visitarlo a San Mungo y… creo que nos hicimos amigos o algo así. Llegue a comprenderlo mejor y ya no me desagrada tanto.**_

_**-ahora ya entiendo "pasado pisado"**_ _**¿verdad?**_

_**Ella lo mira y los dos se sonríen tontamente.**_

_**Hermione se sentó en lo que creía, era un sofá, solo para estar más cómoda. Harry movió unos ingredientes de la mesa y se sentó en ella, para así quedar frente a Hermione.**_

_**-¿tu crees que ha cambiado?- le pregunto Hermione**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Harry dudoso**_

_**-pues… para regalarte algo. A ti Harry Potter, perdona, pero lo veo extraño.**_

_**-si te soy sincero, un día que le fui a visitar el estaba de muy mal humor, como siempre. Así que le pregunte si podía ir a su casa y traerle un libro. El me dijo que si, y cuando llegue ahí, me tope con este caldero. No se por que, pero se lo pedí y le insistí tanto que termino dándomelo.**_

_**-y así empezó su "súper amistad"- bromeaba Hermione y Harry se rió.**_

_**-no del todo, me lo dio a cambio de que preparara una poción de "excelente calidad" en el.**_

_**-ya me lo imaginaba…**_

_**-hice una poción simple y le gusto, así que continúe haciendo pociones y llevándoselas y el me ha ido enseñando como perfeccionarlas. Y esa es mi historia…**_

_**-parece que vas ha ser el futro profesor de pociones- Hermione se ríe, pero se detiene al ver que Harry no**_.-_** ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-he estado pensando que tal vez ser profesor de pociones no sea tan mala idea- dijo algo tímido**_

_**-Oh- Hermione no supo que decir, así que cambio el tema-¿y como va tu relación con Ginny?**_

_**-bien, supongo- le contesto sin mucho animo**_

_**-¿como que "bien, supongo"?**_ _**¿Acaso no son novios?**_

_**-si, lo somos. Solo que ella esta alejada de mí. Dice que por lo de la guerra y su hermano.**_

_**-tienes razón, tampoco he visto a Ron.**_

_**-están guardando luto…**_

-¡señorita Granger!- Hermione abrió los ojos y vio como toda la clase la taladraba con la mirada, en especial el profesor.- ¿acaso mi clase es muy aburrida?-le siseo el.

-n…no- le respondió ella muerta de miedo.

Snape se relajo y agrego.

-no le pienso bajar puntos, porque quiero ganar esa copa ¡y ustedes por que no escriben!

Ahora quiero que hagan una pequeña prueba –les dijo Severus después de dictar- señor Potter, al frente- el joven le obedeció sin chistar.

-le voy a dar el privilegio de usar este hechizo en contra de uno de sus compañeros.

-profesor…creo que- trato de decir Harry

-¡hágalo!- le dijo Snape, Harry cerro los ojos y apunto a…

.

.

.

.


	4. Todo el mundo me odia

**Hermione, la espía**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capitulo 4: Todo el mundo me odia

-_¡Pegadus!-_ dijo fuertemente el chico.

Hermione cerró los ojos, se sentía asqueroso. Era una especie de moco azul baboso. Y estaba por todas partes. Por suerte la mayoría cayo en su pelo, así no tapaba su vista.

No lo vio venir, en verdad. Ella escucho al profesor, pero no los estaba viendo. Nunca pensó que Harry pudiera hacer algo así.

Levanto la vista y ahí estaba Harry, apuntándole aun con la varita. Movió sus ojos hacia Snape, que estaba junto a Harry. El tenia la mirada fija en el moreno. Como si no lo creyera.

_**Después de que Granger se fue del comedor, las risas continuaron, era más que obvio que era una trampa de Draco. Snape suspiro y fijo su mirada en Harry y Ron. Al parecer la chica pelirroja estaba molesta, no podía ver la expresión de la rubia ni de los chicos, ya que le daban la espalda.**_

_**Las luces se apagaron y la música volvió a sonar. Los murmullos persistían, pese al sonido del ambiente.**_

_**Snape vio como Harry trataba de abrazar a su pareja, pero esta lo empujo y se fue dando pisotadas. La pequeña rubia la siguió lentamente, al parecer eso no le molesto al pelirrojo, ya que ni intento detenerla.**_

_**Después de eso, los chicos se sentaron en un rincón apartado y hablaron un par de cosas, hasta que Weasley se levanto y se sumergió en la masa de gente que estaba bailando en el centro. El profesor se acerco sigiloso a Harry y se sentó junto a el.**_

_**-¿Mala noche?- pregunto el mayor, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.**_

_**-disculpa- le dijo de inmediato- estaba pensando en lo que paso ¿debería ir ahora a disculparme con ella?**_

_**-no, espera hasta mañana va a estar mas calmada y tal vez te oiga**_

_**-no debí haberme reído, pero… es que Ron…**_

_**-no importa, se va a solucionar después de todo son el "trío dorado" ¿no?**_

_**-si tienes razón, gracias Severus- le dijo Harry sonriente.**_

_**Severus le lanzo una media sonrisa lo que provoco una pequeña risa en el joven.**_

_**Después de eso se levantó, acomodo su tunica y se dirigió a sus aposentos, que ahora ya no quedaban en sus adoradas mazmorras. Cuando llego reviso unos pergaminos y se cambió de ropa, se fue hacia la cama y cerro los ojos.**_

_**-¡profesor, profesor Snape! Hey ¡hey, yo se que estas ahí!- Severus abrió los ojos ¿quien osaba despertarlo?**_

_**-vamos Severus, no seas malo y abre- el profesor no lo pensó dos veces y salto de la cama a abrirle a Harry.**_

_**El chico apenas entro y se abalanzo sobre Snape.**_

_**-¡la perdí! ¡La perdí!- dijo mareado el joven, y el mayor pudo sentir un olor a alcohol.**_

_**-Harry has estado tomando…- empezó Snape**_

_**-solo un par de copas nada más- le interrumpió el otro.**_

_**-¿a quien perdiste?- le dijo resignado Snape, y aprovechó de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba.**_

_**-¡¿Cómo que a quien?! ¡A Ginny!- le grito como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.**_

_**-para empezar, Harry, baja la voz y siéntate- le ordeno Severus empujándolo en contra de un sofá sin mucho cuidado, luego se dirigió a un pequeño esquinero, de donde sustrajo un frasco y se lo tendió a Harry.**_

_**-¿y esto que?- le dijo Harry interrogante**_

_**-solo bébelo y no hagas preguntas.**_

_**Harry tomo el frasco en sus manos y se lo bebió de un solo trago.**_

_**Snape se sentó junto a el y se quedo viendo como poco a poco el chico se relajaba. **_

_**-¿y bien?- le pregunto al fin Snape alzando una lo miro confuso.**_

_**-¿Cómo te encuentras?- volvió a preguntar**_

_**-estoy mejor ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?**_

_**-eso no importa. ¿Por qué estabas tomando?**_

_**-ah… eso. Ginny termino con migo.**_

_**-¿y?- le cuestiono Severus**_

_**-¿Cómo que "y"?es mi novia. Ella no puede terminar conmigo, después de todo lo que pasamos.**_

_**-¿y?- le volvió a decir**_

_**-¿y? y… que es mi novia, no podemos terminar, y…-Harry suspiro- lo veía venir, si lo se, debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Ella ya no decía que me quería y después y después de lo Fred. Estábamos en crisis, cualquier cosa que pasara y terminaríamos. No puedo culpar a Hermione y el hecho de que le guste Malfoy.**_

_**-Harry creo que…- le dijo Snape**_

_**-¡no, no! Ya lo se, ya lo se…- susurró el chico.**_

_**-¿y que piensas hacer?**_ _**¿Con ellos?- lo mire fijamente de seguro se vengaría de Draco por humillar así a su amiga.**_

_**-yo…no se, no lo se aun. Dame una oportunidad.**_

_**-¿una oportunidad de que?- me intereso esa propuesta**_

_**-una forma de fastidiar y nada mas.**_

_**- de acuerdo mañana tengo un hechizo que enseñarles, creo que te dejare probarlo en alguno de mis alumnos.**_

_**-gracias Severus- me dijo Harry y luego me abrazo. Si, me abrazo. Si lo pienso bien creo que esa fue la tercera vez que lo hacia, la primera fue cuando abrí los ojos en San Mungo y la segunda fue cuando le di ese caldero.**_

_**-bien, Harry, es decir "señor Potter", será mejor que vaya a su habitación. No es bueno visitar a los profesores de noche- Harry me soltó y luego se fue con una gran sonrisa.**_

Y ahora estábamos ahí, Harry en frente de su "amiga" y ella cubierta por esa mucosidad azul.

-Harry- le susurro muy, muy bajo y casi no muevo la boca, para que Granger no me escuche, esa chica es muy inteligente.

-¡lo has hecho a propósito!- dijo de pronto Hermione, parándose de su asiento.

-no, no es en serio, lo juro- dijo el nervioso.

Pansy se para con una sonrisita.

- deja que te ayude, Granger- le dice suavemente la morena- ¡_Aguamenti_!- y un chorro de agua aparece y moja toda la espalda de Hermione.

Granger da un gritito, y luego se para Blaise.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- le dice el moreno. Luego Lavender, Seamus. Todos. Incluso Harry, incluso Ron, de pronto oye la voz de Malfoy muy cerca de ella.

-_pegadus_-susurra el chico rubio.

-_pegadus- _le vuelve a susurrar Neville.

Hermione se da vuelta y ve que todos están encima de ella. Algunos susurran _Pegadus_, otros gritan _Aguamenti_ ¿y donde estaba el profesor? El debía pararlos.

-no, no. Basta- empieza a decir Hermione y luego no sabe de donde saca fuerzas y se va corriendo, por los pasillos, por las escaleras, hasta que llega al baño de Mirtle.

-¿Qué te paso? ¡No pienses lanzarme eso!- le dice el fantasma al verla entrar.

Hermione no la oye y abre los lavados, de ellos comienza a correr agua montones y la chica se empieza a empapar, pero no es suficiente, desesperada se va corriendo al lago, cuando esta en frente de el, no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza.

Ve como el agua alrededor de ella se tiñe de azul. Y se queda ahí, flotando hasta el atardecer. Mira sus dedos y están todos arrugados, se mueve hacia la orilla y siente frío, la tunica le pesa, empieza a nadar lentamente y se da cuenta de que no siente los pies.

-genial- se dice, bastante molesta, entonces empieza a carraspear porque su voz le salio demasiado ronca. No sabe desde cuando le cuesta respirar, y recién ahora siente como si sus pulmones estuvieran rellenos de plomo.

Hermione se empieza a desesperar, esta allí en el lago con medio cuerpo entumecido y al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia. Empieza a llorar inconcientemente.

"¿acaso iré a morir así?"

-¡_winguardium leviosa_!- escucha la voz de una chica y luego estaba suspendida en el aire. Fácilmente es llevada hasta la orilla en donde desciende lentamente, hasta terminar sentada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-Gra…gracias- le responde Hermione a su amiga pelirroja

-ven, tenemos que ir a la enfermería- le dice Ginny

-¡no!- se apresura a decir la castaña

-vamos, Hermione no quiero excusas

-no… no puedo- le responde y se echa a llorar, Ginny al verla así se preocupa y se sienta en frente de ella.

-Hermione- le susurra Ginny

-no siento mis pies-le dice la castaña en medio del llanto.

Entonces Ginevra toma las piernas de Hermione y las empieza a menear por todas partes.

-de seguro estuviste mucho tiempo allí-le dice sonriente, haciendo que Hermione deje de llorar.

-creo que todo el día- le responde mas calmada.

-¡todo el día!- Ginny se sorprende tanto que suelta las piernas de Hermione, haciendo que estas choquen contra el suelo.

-ouch, eso si lo sentí- le reclama Hermione.

Entonces levanta la vista y se fija en Ginny, tenia los ojos rojos.

-estabas llorando- le dice muy seria Hermione

-ven, vamos con Pomfrey y te cuento todo

Las dos chicas se levantaron y volvieron presurosas al castillo. Ya en la enfermería, continuaron con su plática.

-toma esta- le decía Ginny poniendo más frazadas sobre su cama.

- ya estoy bien Ginny, tampoco fue para tanto.

-pero yo me preocupo por ti- empezó la pelirroja.

-hablando de preocuparse. Prometiste contarme algo.

-de acuerdo-Ginny suspiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Tarde un poco, es que hice el escudo de la casa Potter y bue... tenia unos compromisos que cumplir y… eso es todo espero les guste. Iba a dejar el link de la película, pero la borraron. Por suerte yo me la había descargado. tambien un agradecimiento a Coquette y a los que la siguen y latienen a favoritos... ahora si Chaooo!


	5. Hurgando en sus cosas

**Hermione, la espía**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capitulo 5: Hurgando en sus cosas

-de acuerdo, Hermione- dijo Ginny- esto fue lo que paso ayer.

_**Acababa de entrar al castillo con Luna.**_

_**-¿y ahora que hacemos Ginny?- me pregunto Luna.**_

_**-no se, yo no quiero volver a la fiesta**_

_**-yo si quiero, así que nos vemos mañana- dijo ella muy alegre y se fue dando saltitos.**_

_**Deambule un buen rato por los pasillo, hasta que no pude mas y volví a la fiesta, aun quedaban unas cuantas personas.**_

_**-hey, Weasley, dile a tu amiguita que no se meta con mi Draco- me dijo la arpía de Parkinson.**_

_**-métete en tus asuntos- le dije molesta**_

_**-¡oye, Pansy, te dije que no volvieras a beber!- grito Zabini acercándose a nosotras.**_

_**-es que no es justo, Draco es mío, mío- se quejaba Parkinson.**_

_**-¿estas buscando a tu amiguita la rubia o al cuatroojos?- me pregunto el chico, sujetando a Parkinson que estaba a punto de desmayarse.**_

_**-¡Ginny, volviste!- no se de donde sale Harry gritando como maniaco.**_

_**-si volví, pero es que tengo algo importante que decirte- le dije lo más seria que pude.**_

_**Entonces mire a Zabini y Parkinson para que se fueran. Pero no lo hicieron. Entonces Harry se puso a carraspear, pero todavía no se iban y los ojos de Parkinson se empezaron a abrir, como si así pudiera oírnos mejor.**_

_**-bien. Harry, esto se acabo- le dije**_

_**-pero…que estas diciendo Ginny- me susurro**_

_**-lo que acabas de oír, lo nuestro no da para mas y punto- trataba de hacer el esfuerzo de no derrumbarme frente a el y las serpientes.**_

_**-lo entiendo-dijo Harry suspirando- necesitamos un tiempo**_

_**-¡no!- le grite de pronto-¡no necesitamos ningún tiempo! ¡Esto se acabo! ¡Se acabo!**_

-¡espera, espera!- le dijo Hermione sorprendida- le gritaste eso a Harry y enfrente de Parkinson y Zabini.

-pues si- respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-bien, continua- respondió Hermione seriamente.

-El caso es que después de ese grito me fui del lugar y volví a mi pieza y bueno esta mañana te estaba buscando y ya sabes, cuando te encontré en esa aula…- Ginny termina con un suspiro.

-lo se-dice Hermione- podríamos decir que esta mañana termine con Harry y Ron. Y luego en la primera clase Harry me lanzo un hechizo y la única forma de quitármelo era con agua, así fue como termine en el lago. ¿Y tú que hacías ahí?

-como no te encontré después de clases, me fui a desahogar al lago.

-perdona Ginny.

-no importa-le responde sonriente.

Después de un momento Hermione dijo

-¡ya se Ginny!

-¿ya sabes que?- se extraño la pelirroja

-te acuerdas de mi venganza- le murmuro Hermione.

-no me digas que ya tienes planeado algo- le susurro Ginny

-claro, hoy iras a mi pieza a "buscarme ropa"- dijo Hermione con malicia- y aprovecharas de visitar a mis compañeros. Obviamente si tú quieres hacerlo.

-no te preocupes, yo lo hare. Además como tu dijiste, solo iré a "buscarte ropa"- Ginny sonrío y salio de la enfermería.

Hermione suspiro esperando que nada malo le pasara a su amiga.

Ginny iba caminando hacia la torre de astronomía, no necesitaba que Hermione le digiera donde estaba su casa. Todo Hogwarts lo sabía, ya que a diferencia de las otras casas, la entrada a la casa Potter era una gran puerta doble de marfil. Sobre ella estaba el escudo, y el animal que lo adornaba era una cierva plateada. El patronus de Severus Snape el jefe de casa.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar un suspiro, poso sus manos en la puerta e intento abrirla, pero no pudo. Jalo otra vez, pero nada. La puerta no se movía.

-"de seguro habrá una contraseña, como en las otras casas. Pero Hermione no me dijo nada"- pensó Ginny.

-hey ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de un chico la hizo saltar.

-Hermione me envió por un poco de ropa, al parecer tuvo un accidente relacionado con agua- le respondió Ginny seriamente.

Zabini se quedo viéndola fijamente, como si así podría hacerla hablar y Ginny le sostuvo la mirada no le tenia miedo, después de todo también estaba ahí por algo de ropa.

-creo que dices la verdad, pero aun así yo te voy a acompañar a la sala común.

Zabini se puso junto a Ginny y abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto ella.

-solo un miembro de la casa Potter puede hacerlo- explico rápidamente. Los dos entraron a la sala común.

En el centro, los sillones blancos, haciendo juego con el piso negro y las paredes plateadas, los tres colores de casa y a cada lado una escalera la derecha de mujeres y la izquierda de hombres.

- al parecer no hay nadie, mejor. Ve al cuarto de Granger y no te demores- le hablo Zabini secamente.

Ginny no le dijo nada y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Llego al pasillo y se alegro al ver que las puertas estaban marcadas, así no daría vueltas buscando la pieza de Hermione.

Cuando entro a su cuarto, se sorprendió por la facilidad en que lo hizo, pensó que podría tener un hechizo o algo así.

Entró y se dio cuenta que el bolso de Hermione estaba tirado sobre la cama, como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado con fuerza. Tomo el bolso y saco las pocas cosas que le quedaban ahí dentro, luego lo lleno de ropa.

Salio y la puerta en frente de ella era de Lavender, trato de abrirla y no pudo. Fue a la siguiente, Parkinson, esta si pudo abrirla. Entonces Ginny sonrió.

La habitación de la morena, era muy parecida a la de Hermione, todo estaba en su sitio y ni siquiera había una pizca de polvo. Ginny dejo el bolso de Hermione junto a la puerta y empezó a revisar, debajo de la cama, en el escritorio, entre los pergaminos, en el closet, hasta que llego a la cómoda. Primer cajón, nada. Segundo cajón, nada. Tercer cajón, nada. La chica no tenía ni una carta de algún familiar o una foto. Solo había ropa y más ropa. Ginny suspiró cansada, entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza. Volvió a la cómoda, saco el tercer cajón y como lo supuso, había un fondo falso. Levanto la pequeña tabla y allí encontró una cámara, si no se equivocaba era muggle. Metió la mano y encontró una foto de Draco Malfoy saco otra y era de Zabini.

Cuando la vio recordó que ya debía haber bajado. Dejo todo como estaba, tomo la mochila de Hermione y bajo la escalera presurosa.

Estaba a mitad de camino y escucho la risa de Zabini y alguien más.

-en serio- decía Blaise echado en un sillón y al frente de el, Malfoy estaba sentado con un aire de emperador. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la chica.

- ya te estaba tardando- me dijo Zabini con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡ese es mi problema!- le grite furiosa y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla, pero no pude.

-maldición- dije por lo bajo, ahora necesitaba que uno de ellos me abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña comadreja, no puedes salir?-se volvió a burlar Zabini.

- me voltee totalmente indignada, pero lamentablemente necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿podrías abrir la puerta?- pregunte con los labios apretados.

-perdona no te escuche- me respondió sonriente

-ya déjala, Blaise- interrumpió Malfoy- no ves que después va a decirla a Potter que la tratamos mal.

-¿¡que!? ¡Draco estas equivocado!-dijo sonriente Zabini- anoche ellos terminaron, yo los vi, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera Potter no se va a meter.

Malfoy se echo a reír y luego se quedo viéndome fijamente. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, era como si me leyera la mente.

-¿y ella que hace aquí? ¿Tu la dejaste entrar?- hablo el rubio

-claro, dijo que su amiga la envío- le respondió Zabini

-¿y por que la envió?-le pregunto Malfoy

- quería ropa, de seguro por como la dejamos esta mañana.

Un sonido me hace voltear y allí estaba Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, habían abierto la puerta de par en par y vi mi oportunidad de salir.

-dile que hoy toca guardia- dijo Malfoy justo antes de que me echara a correr.

A lo lejos las voces de las chicas se burlaban de mí, y en frente Harry, Ron, Neville y Dean. Choque con ellos y no pude evitarlo.

-¿Ginny que haces por aquí?- me pregunto mi hermano

Suspire ¿al final todos se iban a enterar de que estuve en su casa?

-no te importa, Ron- le dije y me fui corriendo a la enfermería.

Cuando llegue vi a Hermione junto con Luna

-hola Ginny-dijo la rubia- madame Pomfrey dijo que Hermione ya puede irse.

-¡que bueno! Además te traje tu ropa- esa noticia levanto el animo de Ginny.

-gracias, Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriente- y… ¿Qué paso con lo otro?

-para empezar ¿Por qué no me dijiste que para entrar a tu casa había que ser miembro de ella?- Ginny se cruzo de brazos y fingió molestia.

-oh, perdona Ginny. Te fuiste tan rápido que se me olvido decirlo ¿y como entraste, que paso con la contraseña?- pregunto Hermione rápidamente.

-si entre fue porque Zabini me dejo entrar y ¿a que te refieres con contraseña?

-¿como? Para entrar a mí pieza hay que decir una contraseña al menos que…

-que alguien haya entrado antes que yo- adivino Ginny- estoy segura que la persona que entro fue la que tiro tu bolso en la cama.

Hermione tomo el bolso en sus brazos y lo acurruco contra su pecho.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido?-pregunto la castaña.

-Zabini no fue, tampoco fueron las niñas porque me encontré con ellas, además de los ex Gryffindor

-¡espera, espera! ¿Te encontraste con todos?- preguntó Hermione

-perdona, Hermione. ¡Pero descubrí algo!

- ¿y que esperas? ¡Dime!- dijo Hermione emocionada

-pude entrar a la habitación de Parkinson y tenia escondida una cámara muggle.

-¿segura que era una cámara muggle?- le pregunto Hermione

-claro ¿recuerdas que nos juntamos en las vacaciones y tu traías una?

Hermione asintió.

-y no solo eso, también habían fotos de Malfoy y Zabini y estoy segura de que no solo de ellos. Además las fotos no eran mágicas.

-así que a Parkinson le gusta fotografiar chicos- dijo Hermione.

- ¡fue Malfoy, estoy segura!- grito de pronto Luna. Hermione y Ginny la miraron sin comprender.

-esta mañana vi a Malfoy con tu bolso- les explico la rubia.

-¿dices que el fue a guardar mi bolso?- le pregunto Hermione.

-hablando de Malfoy, dijo que les tocaba hacer guardia o algo así- interrumpió Ginny.

-bien, chicas será mejor que me cambie.

- entonces te vemos en el comedor- dijo Ginny y Luna se despidió con la mano.

"Después de que me fui del aula Malfoy me fue a dejar el bolso ¿por que? Me lo imagino diciendo "huron botador" en frente de mi puerta"

Hermione sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bien, un saludo a ****Morgause Malfoy y… en el prox. Cap. Hermione y Draco van a ser la guardia. Así que ahí veremos que pasa. Hablando de otra cosa, me encariñe con Ginny, y NO va a volver con Harry, no me gusta esa pareja. Se pasan por mi perfil para ver que onda.**


	6. 2 platicas y 1 dia aburrido

**Hermione, la espía **

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capítulo 6: Dos pláticas y un día aburrido

Cuando llego al comedor, lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse con sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera volteo a ver su mesa.

Después de la cena volvió a la casa Potter. Las chicas pasaron junto a ella y no la notaron. Después sus "amigos" fingieron no verla y se fueron a sus piezas. Por último Zabini y Malfoy, el moreno subió las escaleras y el rubio se sentó junto a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos, lo que iba a hacer no seria fácil.

-gracias- dijo la castaña

-¿por que?- pregunto Malfoy dudoso.

-por mi bolso, se que tu me lo trajiste

-yo no fui- le respondió secamente rubio

Después de un momento incomodo Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-ya es hora de irnos- Dijo y se levanto. Hermione lo siguió, tenia que saber cual era el punto débil de Malfoy. Y si para eso tendría que ser su amiga, entonces lo haría.

Cada uno había conjurado un _lumus_ y ahora iban caminando lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué demonios le digo? Si recuerdo bien en un libro decía que para ser amigo de alguien, lo mejor es odiar las mismas cosas. Y Malfoy odia a Harry" pensaba la castaña.

Hermione suspiro y disminuyo su andar.

-es increíble que esto pasara- susurró Hermione, al ver que Draco seguía caminando continuo.

-¡en serio que es increíble!- grito la castaña y esta vez el rubio si se volteo a verla.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le dijo molesto

- no puedo creer que Harry me haya echo eso

-¿Potter? ¿Qué te hizo "San Potter"?-preguntó el chico extrañado

-esta mañana me humillo en frente de todos mis compañeros, en verdad lo odio

-disculpa, pero tienes que odiarme a mi- Dijo Draco contento. Le encantaba corregirla.

- contigo es diferente- Hermione se le acerco- creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a tu trato, pero con Harry- dijo Hermione totalmente seria- no, Harry no. Potter, el era mi amigo y me traiciono eso no se perdona.

- no te creo- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

Hermione parpadeo ¿en serio no le creía? Y ella pensaba que era buena actriz.

-los Gryffindor no son así, no pueden odiar de la noche a la mañana- le explico Draco.

-yo ya no soy una Gryffindor- Hermione lo miro fijamente, esta era la prueba mayor. Empezar a ganarse la confianza de Malfoy.

Después de un momento el chico volteo y continúo con su camino. Hermione no dio nada y lo siguió.

-¿en serio ya no te agrada Potter?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio.

- ya te dije el me traiciono y eso no lo perdono- le respondió muy segura la castaña.

- estas loca- le dijo el indiferente

-¿por que?

- no puedes estar hablando en serio

-no me importa si me crees o no. Yo se lo que siento, y odio a Potter y a Weasley.

-creo que ya terminamos, este fue el ultimo pasillo- dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la torre.

Hermione lo siguió, hacer guardia no les demoraba más de diez minutos. Era lo bueno de pertenecer a una casa con solo 10 miembros.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a su pieza.

Al otro día Hermione bajo al comedor a desayunar con sus amigas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿y como te fue?- empezó la rubia.

-no lo se- respondió Hermione

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- le dijo la pelirroja

- le dije que ya no me simpatizaban ni Harry ni Ron y creo que no me creyó mucho.

-esto esta mal ¿y cuando empezamos a…? ya sabes- le dijo Ginny contenta

-en cuanto sepa mas de los demás. Incluso ahora no se mucho, solo tengo a Pansy y a Harry y no se que hacerles.- respondió un poco triste Hermione.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes de Harry?- le pregunto Ginny interesada

-al parecer quiere ser profesor de pociones- respondió Hermione

-tengo algo para el- dijo luna

-¿Qué planeas Luna?- le pregunto la castaña

-¿acaso no saben? Para el próximo mes hay una competencia de pociones.

-un concurso de pociones ¿Cómo es que nunca nos enteramos de eso?- le pregunta Ginny, ya que Hermione estaba ocupada con su desayuno.

- es por que se realiza en San Mungo y el profesor Snape era el encargado de inscribir a los alumnos, así que solo iban los Slytherin. Pero ahora los debe inscribir el profesor Slurghon, por ende, es muy probable que Harry vaya este año.- respondió Luna.

-muy bien chicas, eso ya esta echo pero¿Qué hacemos con Pansy?- dijo al fin Hermione.

-habrá que esperar, de seguro planea hacer algo con esas fotos.

Después de eso cada una se fue a su clase. De esa forma Hermione fue a Runas mágicas. Cuando llego se sentó en un rincón alejado, y como esperaba, la clase fue aburridísima. Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de levantar la mano cuando había que responder algo.

Después de eso la mañana continuo, hasta que se volvieron a ver en el comedor.

-¿algo interesante?- pregunto Luna.

-no nada, ha sido un día aburrido- le respondió Hermione.

-¿Quién será el próximo?- pregunto Ginny.

-creo que Longbottom o Finnigan, pero no podremos entrar en la pieza de los chicos- dijo Hermione sin ganas

-para empezar ¿Cómo sacamos a todos los hombres de la pieza?_ pregunta Luna.

- ese no es problema- dice Ginny – recuerden que mañana en la tarde todos los integrantes de la casa Potter tiene que asistir al entrenamiento de Quidditch, y como a ti no te gusta volar tienes la excusa perfecta para no ir.

-muy bien Ginny, ¿Cómo supiste que tenía practica?- le pregunto Hermione más animosa.

-Harry estuvo toda la semana hablando de eso, claro hasta que terminamos.

-entonces acompáñenme a hablar con Harry- dijo Hermione

-espérate a que terminemos de comer- la reto Ginny.

Y así se fueron a buscar a Harry que estaba con Ron.

-Potter, - le dijo Hermione seriamente mientras sus amigas la esperaban.

-Granger ¿Qué pasa?- le respondió el sin interés.

-déjame decirte que no pienso integrarme al equipo de Quidditch, por ende no iré a la práctica de mañana- apenas termino de hablar dio media vuelta y volvió con las chicas.

-¿y cómo te fue?- le pregunto Ginny.

-bien- le dijo la castaña-además que hoy tengo que hacer guardia, así que tengo que ver otra vez a Malfoy.

Y otra vez se sentó en unos de los sillones de su sala común, y al igual que el día anterior, Malfoy se sentó junto a ella.

Estaban recorriendo el último pasillo cuando al fin el chico se dignó a hablarle.

-No entiendo que quieres lograr con esto

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto ella con su cara de inocente.

-lo que sea que estás haciendo no va a resultar

-¿qué supones que hago?

De pronto dices que no te cae bien Potter y sé que es mentira y tú sabes que es mentira- le dijo apuntándola- ¿y para que me lo dices a mí? No me interesa saber quién te cae bien y quién no.

-solo lo dije como un comentario al aire no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te hagas el importante- le respondió molesta

-sabes, si yo fuera tu estaría planeando mi venganza en contra de todo el mundo- dijo Draco parándose en frente de ella y mirándola fijamente.

-yo no soy una persona tan malvada como tú, Malfoy-le respondió Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada.

Al cabo de un momento dejaron de verse. Draco dio media vuelta y volvió a su sala común, Hermione lo siguió de cerca mirándolo de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegaron cada uno tomo un distinto camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, después de tanto tiempo subí este cap. Es que he estado ocupada el trabajo, los estudios… sea lo que sea. Aparte de que tenía una especie de shock mental, entonces no podía escribir nada, con este cap no si no con el octavo, eso. N.n

.


	7. Lo que Pansy vio

**Hermione, la espía **

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

**N/a: basado en la película Harriet, la espía de 1996, espero les guste...**

**Las negrita/cursiva son flashbacks**

Capítulo 7: Lo que Pansy vio y Draco se niega a creer

-¿Creen que soy malvada?- pregunto Hermione metiendo una cucharada de cereal en su boca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Luna.

-Por lo que quiero hacer, he estado la última semana pensando en ello y creo que si lo soy.

-No Hermione, tú no eres mala- le respondió Ginny muy segura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione.

-Tu no haces esto por gusto- Hermione y Luna la miraron fijamente –quiero decir, ellos fueron malos contigo y ahora tu les devolverás el favor. Así de simple es.

-Pero… -volvió a decir Hermione- Eso me hace una persona vengativa.

-¡Ya Hermione, basta!- le recrimino su amiga.

A lo lejos Ron escucho el quejido de su hermanita.

-No lo sé tú, Harry pero aun extraño a Hermione ¿Cómo fue que llagamos a esto?

-Ya, Ron solo olvídalo ¿sí?- le respondió Harry molesto. Levanto una tostada y se levantó de la mesa para perderse por los pasillos.

-Ja, pobre comadreja. Nadie te quiere- se burló Pansy que estaba sentada en frente de el- en serio Lavender no entiendo cómo te gustaba alguien así, tan pobretón- la rubia junto a ella solo hizo una mueca de asco.

- no me recrimines las cosas del pasado Pansy- respondió indiferente la rubia- Padma apóyame.

-Pero es verdad a ti te gusta…- le decía Patil.

-Hey, hey- las interrumpió Ron- ¿desde cuándo ustedes son tan amigas?

-¡Que te importa, comadreja!- le grito Pansy y se levantó "indignada" de la mesa Potter, mientras Lavender y Patil la seguían de cerca.

Ron solo hizo una mueca, aunque todos estuvieran de mal humor, el seguiría comiendo.

-¡Pansy ¿podrías esperarnos?!- gritaba Lavender, la señorita Parkinson era muy rápida cuando quería.

-Vamos, estas enojada con Lavender no con migo- decía Patil.

Pansy se había levantado de mal humor, simplemente eso. No quería oír a nadie, así que camino más rápido, pero alguien muy parecido a Harry Potter doblando por una esquina la hizo detenerse.

-¡Pansy, por fin te detienes!- le grito Padma.

Pansy volteo y se dio cuenta que ese par la venía siguiendo, así que corrió hacia ellas y uso sus dotes de actriz.

-Padma, Lavender, tengo un gran problema- les dijo Parkinson con una fingida preocupación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lavender.

-Pues, que me he olvidado del desayuno y es la comida más importante del día ¿Podrían llevarme algo a mi pieza?

-Claro, no te preocupes- respondió Patil y se fue junto a Lavender de vuelta al comedor.

Pansy no perdió tiempo y fue tras Potter, en el camino saco su cámara muggle y la prendió. No le gustaba que las fotos estuvieran quietas, pero era una cámara muy pequeña y nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Avanzo hasta encontrar a Harry que estaba con Snape, parecía que discutían. Decidió tomarles una foto, pero un segundo antes de apretar el botón, el profesor tomo a Harry y le planto un tremendo beso.

Pansy tomo el momento exacto en el que se besaron y con la boca abierta se fue lentamente hacia su cuarto

Harry y Severus se quedaron allí. El cuerpo de Harry parecía no responder.

-Lo… lo siento- susurro Snape sin creer aun lo que había hecho.

Harry se recompuso y asintió con su cabeza- debo ir a mi pieza- dijo algo ronco y se retiró del lugar.

Snape dio un gran suspiro "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" se preguntó.

_**Desde su sitio en la mesa de profesores observo como un furioso Harry huía del comedor. No dudo ni un segundo y lo siguió. Quería saber por qué la semana pasada había lanzado el **__Pegadus__** sobre Granger, quien se supone era su amiga.**_

_**Al parecer el chico iba a los jardines así que tomo un pequeño atajo y se encontró en frente de él.**_

_**-Harry- le dijo seriamente**_

_**-¡no me reclames por nada, yo sé lo que hago!- se adelantó Potter**_

_**-¡no me interesa lo que hagas solo quiero saber por qué!- le dijo tomándolo de la túnica y acercándolo.**_

_**-¿Por qué demonios te interesaría?- le pregunto el joven, y sin saber por qué, lo beso.**_

Hermione iba caminando de vuelta a su casa, el día ya había acabado y ahora le tocaba otra ronda con Malfoy. Las rondas duraban unos diez minutos, pero eran diarias. Esta semana no se habían dicho nada y Hermione lo lamentaba, necesitaba saber algo de aquel chico.

-Vamos- le dijo el Slytherin con su habitual indiferencia, ella le siguió sin rechista, ya era una costumbre.

-A veces pienso…- comenzó Hermione hablándole al aire- ¿Cómo haces para no quebrarte en frente de los demás? ¿Cómo haces para fingir que nada te importa? Me gustaría ser así, como tú. Pero no puedo ¿sabes? Trato y trato, pero no puedo- Hermione dejo libre un suspiro.

- La gente como tú no puede hacerlo- Le respondió Malfoy de pronto. Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?- Logro decir la castaña.

-Por qué no, Granger. Simplemente eso.

-Entonces dices que la gente como yo no puede ser mala, no se puede vengar y no puede ocultar sus sentimientos.

Malfoy solo asintió.

-Tu no conoces a las personas.

Después de eso cada uno fue por su lado.

Al principio era sigilosa, luego camino, después de eso camino más rápido y por ultimo corrió. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Potter y Snape. Snape y Potter. Algo estaba mal, o tal vez no.

Después de llegar a su pieza vio esa foto mil veces y ahora, después de haberla visto todo el día, seguía sin creerlo.

Pansy no sabía en qué pensar ¿Desde cuándo ellos estaban juntos? ¿Ese fue su primer beso o solo una discusión más de pareja? ¿Cuándo y cómo empezó?

Tantas preguntas en su mente y ninguna respuesta, la curiosidad la mataba.

Y cuando Pansy quería saber algo, lo sabía. Aunque esta vez, tenía que admitir, le aterraba.

Hermione estaba en una lucha interna, Malfoy decía que alguien como ella no podía hacer "esas" cosas, pero ya las estaba haciendo.

Para empezar ella fue la que empezó con el tema de ser malvados o no. Y Malfoy le respondió que los Gryffindor no son así.

Pero ella si era así, ella quería y quiere vengarse.

Se dio otra vuelta en su cama, ya no podía desvelarse por pensar en tonterías.

Al otro día, en el desayuno Pansy estaba pálida y sus compañeros de casa la miraban extrañados.

Pansy, como todas las mañanas, bajo a desayunar, paso por los pasillos, llego al comedor y se sentó, pero en frente de ella estaba Harry Potter y se quedó con la cuchara de cereal a medio camino, mientras empalidecía.

-¿Le hiciste algo a Parkinson?- le susurro Ron a Harry.

-Nada que yo recuerde- le respondió Harry confundido.

En la mesa de profesores, Mc Gonagall desde su puesto de directora observaba a los alumnos, pero una destacaba. La señorita Parkinson.

-Severus- Le dijo la directora y el solo la miro- Parkinson es de tu casa, deberías mostrar más interés y preguntarle qué le pasa.

Snape se levantó de mala gana y fue a ver a la chica que estaba con una cuchara de cereal a medio camino.

-Señorita Parkinson- resoplo cuando estuvo junto a ella.

Parkinson salió de su trance al oír la voz de su profesor, soltó la cuchara y se alejó por el corredor.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?- se preguntó Ginny al verla huir.

-No lo sé y no me interesa- respondió Hermione.

-Parece como si algo la hubiese asustado- comento Luna.

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Hermione por qué estás tan callada? ¿Acaso el hurón te hizo algo anoche?

-No nada de eso, Ginny, lo que pasa es….- Hermione se calló y la miro fijamente- es algo contigo.

-¿Algo conmigo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, es algo muy importante- le respondió Hermione con la expresión más seria del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarde siglos, a que nadie se esperaba a Harry y Severus, y Pansy…. Jajajaj . me dio mucha risa, pobrecita U.U

BUE…

Se despide Dere lool


End file.
